theshutupcartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Do's and Don'ts
Description Get more wildly inappropriate advice for impressionable youngsters every Monday on "Do's & Don'ts: A Children's Guide to Social Survival," here on Shut Up! Cartoons. Characters The Narrator Though he isn't a character at all he is the main character of the series, having appeared in all episodes.He always gives tips and advices to the kids according to the theme of the episode. Jimmy Jimmy is one of the main characters of the series. First introduced in Hiding a Body, he is usually the one who asks the question or has the problem that starts the episode. He seems to be good friends with LeBarbeque and Susie. He hates Susie's dog and kills it in Ritualistic Sacrifice so he could stop hearing it barking endlessly. Susie Susie is another one of the main characters of the series. She was first introduced in Hiding a Body, but her name wasn't revealed until Mate Selection. She is a fat girl who loves to eat. In Mate Selection, she appears to have a crush on Jimmy. Also, in Deserted Island, when Jimmy and Susie are in front of a waterfall, she quotes it to be "romantic". She owns a dog called Munchkin, but Jimmy kills it in Ritualistic Sacrifice. She has been killed twice in the series: Jimmy smashed a shovel on her skull in Hiding a Body to respect the third law of body disposal (no witnesses), and Jimmy backstabbed her in Deserted Island after she tried to escape him but failed because she was unable to run for too long. Gidget Gidget is a young blonde girl whom Jimmy has a crush on. She is extremely dumb and she loves puppies. She was introduced in Mate Selection. She doesn't pay attention to Jimmy, but she shows interest in Clifford because he is a good listener. Gregory Gregory, also referred to as "The Emo Kid," is always heard giving dark yet poetic speeches. First introduced in Hiding a Body, his long hair makes many viewers believe he is a girl. Though his name isn't mentioned in the series, the emo videos on the Do's And Don'ts Playlist and also a post in Facebook confirmed his name. Clyde Clyde is the nerdiest kid of all the characters. He is introduced in Mate Selection, proving that Susie has cooties. On June 7th, 2012, Clyde said in a "Complete the Sentence" post that Clifford is his brother and he shouldn't have gave him brain damage. He invented the Shivernator X50, a brain- damaging weapon. Vicky Vicky is a lilac-haired kid who first appears in Veganism. She is the main character throughout the episode, until an unseen character (Clyde) shoots her with the Shivernator X50, which causes her to have brain damage. Vicky has shown to be a devoted but threatening character. In The Gym, she is shown to still retain her brain damage in a small cameo, and further background appearances, her brain has been restored. She is shown to hate Jimmy when she posted a comment on a Facebook page in Gangs. Oddly enough, she joined Jimmy's new church in Starting a Cult. LeBarbeque LeBarbeque is a black child. He first appears in Mate Selection near the end when narrator announces that homosexuality is optional, then Jimmy glances over at LeBarbeque who says, "No" firmly. He has a major role in Race Relations where his name is also revealed. In Rap, it is revealed that his dad wants him to be a rap artist, and has to follow all the tips that The Narrator gives him. He is friends with Jimmy and Susie. Clifford Clifford, Clyde's Brother, is a blonde-haired boy who has brain damage, which was given to him by Clyde. To Suzie, he's a vegetable that she wants to eat, but it is shown in Mate Selection, his first appearance, that Gidget shows interest in him. In Gangs, Clifford and his brain-damaged kids use huge robotic bodies to fight off of Jimmy and LeBarbeque's gang. After Jimmy tells him that the robot bodies can fly, Clifford and his brain damaged friends leave the gang prison. His appearances were in Mate Selection, Veganism, and Gangs. Henry Henry is the boy that Jimmy, Susie, and Gregory accidently kill in "Hiding a Body". The three were planning on bringing him back to life, but he then wouldn't have a soul. Eventually they turn him into chocolate and attempt to sell some of the "chocolate" to Henry's mom, which asks them if they'd seen him. Henry is not seen, but was mentioned when Jimmy posted that he had Susie, Gregory, and Henry to play Russian roulette with, but Henry got shot and Jimmy and Susie had to get rid of DNA evidence in the "chocolate mass" after Gregory was wished away. Reception Do's & Don'ts was well recieved by viewers. It was the first series to debut, and was then currently the most popular of all the Shut Up! Cartoons between Krogzilla, Zombies vs. Ninjas, Pubertina, and Snowjacked. However, some people had questioned if the series is appropriate due to kids voice-acting the characters and their use of bad words. Also, there is a lot of sensitive topics, such as the 9th episode, Starting a Cult. That video has caused a lot of controversy about religion in the comments and has the most dislikes out of all the Do's and Don'ts episodes. The 10th episode, Ritualistic Sacrifice, is also sensitive. On July 1, 2012, when the show was telling the fans about the series finale on Facebook, alot of people begged the show not to end and to do a second season and kept pestering that topic until Do's and Dont's responded that they would try to make their way to TV instead by having the fans spread the videos to make them popular, and another comment popped up saying that if that doesn't work, the fans could just pester Smosh to do a second season instead, although it seems unlikely. List of Episodes Category:Shows Category:Do's and Don'ts Category:Shows Released in April Category:Shows that end in July